hamster_prismfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Appreciation - Week 23: Harold
Welcome to Character Appreciation, a blog series that will run for the whole year alongside Project 10. Each week we'll take a look at one Total Drama character, what we like and dislike about them, how they've grown, and what we hope to see from them in the future. I'm Sarcastic Don, and this week we're going to look at The Dweeb Harold! Overview Harold debuts with the rest of the first generation cast in Total Drama Island. He quickly becomes the target for Duncan's pranks, as early as The Big Sleep. This plot continues throughout the season, particularly when the guys cabin gangs up on him in If You Can't Take the Heat...Aside from the pranks, he has some memorable moments. His beatboxing skills earn his team the win in Not Quite Famous, eliminates Courtney in Basic Straining, and expresses his love for Leshawna in secret love poems in X-Treme Torture, his love interest throughout the series. He returns in TDA where he finally has a chance to shine. He starts off with his plot from TDI, where Duncan incessantly pranks him. This plot drags into the final four, where Duncan outranks him, and cannot stand up to his bully. With the exception of this plot, he is also Captain Alberta in Super-Hero-ld, the winner in Masters of Disasters and the keyboard specialist in Get A Clue. He returns again in TDWT as a member of Team Victory. Despite his short stay, he returns as a member of the Drama Brothers on the Aftermath shows, specifically for his performance of "Baby" to express his love towards Leshawna. He is also the surfer for Cody in Hawaiian Style so he can show off his "mad surfing skills". Opinions Harold is easily the best underdog the show has given us. As an awkward person, I can relate to his lack of social charisma. I adore his catchphrases and references to Napoleon Dynamite which gives a caliber of humor to the show. Between the pranking, eliminations and rivalries, Harold makes light of situations, like his status as an underdog, making him an entertaining character to watch. Unlike Cody, he doesn't try to make himself look cool which I appreciate. He accepts that he is a bit of a geek but he also stands up for himself when criticism goes too far. He's also one of the most heroic characters of the first generation cast. For two full seasons, particularly TDA, he puts up with Duncan's bullying and teasing until the final four. He demonstrates that he can succeed when the odds are stacked against him and serves as an important component in the challenges. Particularly in Masters of Disaster, not even Chris thought that the campers could be saved, up until Harold pulled out bendy straws and used his lock picking skills to save both teams. Aside from heroism and humor, Harold is incredibly talented. His "mad skills" make him lovable, like using nun chucks in The Big Sleep, crafting a ghost in The Sand Witch Project, and creative num-yo's techniques. He's also a surprise member of the Drama Brothers, demonstrating that he has not given up on his beatboxing from Not Quite Famous, and performs alongside Trent, Justin and Sasquatchanakwa. Best Moment: Beatboxing in Not Quite Famous Best Season: TDA Best Episode: Super Hero-ld Comments What about you? Despite the title, this blog is open to all opinions! Share your thoughts about Harold in the comments and use the userboxes / / too. Don't forget to share your Best Moment, Best Season and Best Episode of Harold! Next week, Glenn31 will be analyzing and giving his opinions on the Queen Bee, Heather. Navigation Category:Blogs Category:Prototypes Category:Opinions